wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:D8F6:7248:37D:F74A-20190628231155
"Why is this so haaaaaaaaaaard," Blue groaned, burying his head into his hands. "You could've just not done it," Luna reminded him, whacking him on the head with her iPod. "I'm the only one who's obliged to do this." "Luna, if you think I'm going to pass up the chance to preform in a high-budget high school production of Into The Woods, you're dead wrong. Besides, you're only doing this because of your Internet buddy." She gave him a look. "I only just found out recently that Cricket lives in the same city as me, and I'm doing this so I can meet her in real life. I don't have that luxury with Moon." "Hey, LuLu, d'you have any ideas for a song I could do?" Swordtail called. "I can't think of one." "As long as you're not as insufferable as Mr. Music Expert here, I'll help." Blue threw up his hands in frustration. "Luna, you don't get it! I have to pick the perfect song for my voice and acting skills! Otherwise, I'm not even going to get a part!" Luna crossed her arms. "Here's a thought---why don't you do a song from the actual play?" "Then I'll practice it and get tired before I even start. Besides, I don't know what part I'm trying out for." "Oh for the love of---" She shoved a list of songs towards him. "Your special playlist. Pick at random and don't. Change. Your mind." Blue sighed, closed his eyes, and pointed his finger at one of them. Praying that the song would work, he inched his eyes open. "Oh, perfect! Thanks, Luna!" (Sundew POV) "It is five days until the audition, and you still can't get the steps right!" Willow groaned. "I keep telling you to practice!" "I do practice, for the love of trees!" Sundew snapped. "I just can't---I'm just---" "The clumsiest person to walk the earth," Maple agreed. "Funny, though, you never seem to be clumsy when you are fighting." "What does that have to do with---" Maple stood up. "Here's a tip: pretend you are avoiding traps or deadly weapons when you are 'dancing---' if it can be called that. That should help." She walked out of the room, chuckling under her breath. Willow smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea." Sundew rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It'll never work." "You never know until you try, right?" She sighed. "You're not going to let up until I do it." "Nope!" "Fine." Sundew closed her eyes shut and imagined being surrounded by traps. The staircase part was easy, so she started from the first verse. "Say it, spit it out / what is it exactly you're paying?" she sang, moving her feet delicately across the floor. "Is the amount cleaning you out / am I satisfactory? Today I'm thinking about the things that are deadly / the way I'm drinking you down / like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me." "Awesome!" Willow cheered, clapping. "Keep it up!" Sundew opened her eyes, grinning. "Step on the glass / staple your tongue, ah ah / Bury a friend / try to wake up, ah ah / Cannibal class / killing the son, ah ah / Bury a friend..." Spin. Finger snap. "I wanna end me." Willow waved her hands. "Ok, stop! This is amazing, seriously, but you need to add in the facial expressions I told you about." "I'll do that tomorrow," Sundew said, putting her flip-flops back on. "Right now, I want to hear you sing. I never actually got the chance to hear it." "You'll---you'll hear it at the audition," Willow stuttered. "Yeah, but I want to hear it now." Sundew plopped down on the floor and smiled up at her. "So?" Her face turned bright red. "I... okay, I guess." She cleared her throat. "I'm trying to hold my breath," Willow sang softly. "Let it stay this way / can't let this moment end / You set off a dream in me / getting louder now---can you hear it echoing? / Take my hand / will you share this with me? / 'Cause darling, without you..." "All the shine of a thousand spotlights," Sundew joined in. "All the stars we steal from the night sky / will never be enough / never be enough..." Willow's voice got stronger. "Towers of gold are still too little / these hands could hold the world, but it'll / never be enough / never be enough..." "For me," the two of them sang. "Never, never / never, never / never, for me... for me..." -------------------- Sorry I haven't been updating in the past few days, but I haven't had a lot of motivation lately... but I'm still doing this, I promise. I've been going pretty deep into my originals and the Good Omens fandom (I seriously never thought that gay demons and angels preventing the world ending would have that effect on my soul). I figured you guys deserved a little check-in on Blue and some Willowdew fluff. Next chapter will have shipping and acting galore. ---Starry the NightWing